12 Days of Wicked
by HC247
Summary: Twelve one-shots based on some of your favorite Christmas carols. Musicalverse with multiple parings. Updated once a day until Christmas! In otherwords, my holiday project. Because I needed something to keep me occupied... Reviews are appreciated!
1. Winter Wonderland

**Most of you must be thinking,** _What in Oz's name is she doing here?_

**Well, given the fact that I'm a bona fide Holiday enthusiest, this is my gift to my readers. Basically, I'm using different holiday songs for inspiration (not as a basis. These's are not songfics) for a series of one-shots with a holiday themes. There will be 12 of them, one each day until Christmas. Those of you who know me at all will know I'm a Fiyeraba addict, so many of these will feature them, tho I will throw in a few other pairings as well (such as my best friend is a Bessa fanatic and would murder me if I left them completely out) Anyway, I hope you enjoy! and please review! Happy Holidays!**

**(Also, I only have ten songs to use and a basis and I need twelve. So feel free to make a suggestion and I might just use it. Who knows? :D)**

**_

* * *

_**

"It's snowing."

Never having heard those words uttered with such distain, Fiyero could do nothing to prevent the laughter that sprang from his lips. He didn't know why or how, but the effort cause him to lose nearly all bodily control. Doubled at the waist, his whole form shook from laughter, well contained, yet very evident. Evident enough, the when he finally regained enough control to right himself, he was met with the penetrating glare of his companion. Elphaba's tone matched the icicles that hung from the frosted windows. "I glad you find this so amusing."

Still clutching his stomach, Fiyero let the last of the laughter leave him before giving his apology. "I'm sorry, Elphaba. I don't know why I was laughing so hard. I suppose I've never heard someone state their displeasure for snow so…." he paused, "verbally."

"Verbally?" Her brow arched high on her forehead. "Really, that's the best you can come up with?"

"Hey, now." he chided. "Not all of us passed our exams with high honors this semester like _some_ people. He nudged her shoulder playfully, his heart warming as she produced a small, shy smile at his actions. "Most of us were just glad to pass, period."

"You did well," she replied as they walked. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

The Prince shrugged and plunged his hand into the pockets of his coat. "Yeah, well, I had good motivation."

"Right," she said dryly. "Because leaving behind a warm climate with no snow is exactly how one wishes to spend the holidays."

"You don't know my family." Fiyero muttered. "Any day I can get away from that madness is a holiday for me. Besides," he added, "it was really kind of Galinda to invite us for Lurlinemas."

"True," she conceded. "I only wish she lived somewhere a little less…" Sweeping her gaze over the snow-covered countryside, she concluded, "white."

The Prince shrugged. "The Gillikin in known for it's annual snowfall. Besides the Emerald City, it's the only place in Oz that even sees snow at all."

She snorted. "They can keep it, if you ask me. It may be pretty, but that hardly outweighs that fact that its cold, wet, and annoyingly fluffy."

He stopped and turned to her. "Did you just say 'fluffy'?"

"So?"

He shrugged. "I just never expected to hear a word like that come out of your mouth, that's all."

The glance she sent him was strange, but she let his comment drop and simply began walking again. Fiyero caught up with her a few moments later, perfectly content to jump right back into conversation. "Be that as it may, Elphaba, you have to admit there is a certain air about it. I've always thought of snow as a bit romantic."

Rolling her eyes, it was Elphaba's turn to chuckle. "You would."

"I'm serious." Coming to stand in front her, the prince held her gaze as he explained. "Take a look around, Elphaba. Tell me what you see is not beautiful"

Reluctantly, she forced her eyes to leave his and examined her surrounding a final time. The forest rose high above the small clearing in which they were now standing and all was covered in a blanket of snow. The pine needles of the trees held a thin coat of white, bits of green still prominent to they eye. The ground of was completely covered, the soft crunch of the snow had echoed under their boots as they had walked. Even the footprints they had made were now being filled by the light snowfall that had assaulted them during their journey. Finally, she brought her gaze back to the man in front of her. Small flakes of snow fall within her field of view, adding an almost….romantic (_blast him_!) ambiance to the moment. He smiled slightly, causing his blue eyes to crinkle slightly, she noticed, in the most adorable way.

"So…" His voice snapped her back to reality, "What's the verdict?"

She took a moment before answering, "As much as it pains me to admit it…"

"You mean I'm right?" Letting out a shout of laughter, he spun gleefully. "Are you saying that I, Fiyero Tiggular, am _right_?" He whooped, then dropped to the ground.

Elphaba stared down at him. "You do realize how childish you're acting right now."

Sighing, he smirked up at her. "I'm sorry. I just really thought I'd never hear _those_ words come out of you're mouth." He patted the ground next to him. "Care to join me."

She shook her head. "Not on your life, Tiggular. I don't care how adorable you are, I'm not stooping to your level."

He smirked again, "You think I'm adorable?"

Elphaba flushed, but quickly recovered with a swift kick to his ribs. "Shut up. We have to get back."

"Aren't you going to help me up?"

Knowing he was enjoying this all too much, she rolled her eyes, but reached out a green hand and pulled him up.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed as he brushed the snow off of his heavy coat. "Oz, that's cold!"

"I could have told you that," she replied dryly, then laughed as she took in his form.

Fiyero's gaze was questioning. "What?"

Shaking her head, she reached up to brush a hand through his hair. "You're covered."

"Oh." Shaking his head vigorously, he combed his own fingers through the light-brown mess. "Better."

She nodded. "A bit wet, but you'll live." They shared a laugh, then Elphaba smiled at him for the first time since they had left the castle. "Thank you," she said quietly, then lifted herself up to place a soft kiss to the skin of his cheek.

Surprised by her actions, Fiyero asked, "What was that for?"

Under a furious blush, she only replied. "For today. I needed it." Spinning away from him, she called, "Come on! Galinda will be looking for us."

He followed for a few steps, then called, "Elphaba!" She turned and watched with a curious expression as he approached her. His last few steps seemed a bit uncertain, but had gone to far to stop now. Before she could even comprehend his actions, his hands were tenderly cradling her face as he let his lips brush gently over her own. It was not a kiss of passion or desire; rather a chaste pressure that left them both wanting more The kiss lasted less than half a heartbeat, but Elphaba felt it to the tips of her toes.

When he pulled away, she could do nothing but stare at him in wonder, her mind unable to process what had just happened. Though it seemed to surprise Fiyero as well, he did a much better job of recovery. Taking her hand, he tucked it into the crook of his elbow, place another light kiss to her cheek and whisper "Happy Lurlinemas, Elphaba."

It was only hours later as she lay in bed that Elphaba allowed herself to admit the reality of it all and return his wish with words she somehow knew he could hear, whispered into the darkness. "Happy Lurlinemas, Fiyero."

* * *

**Help spread the holiday cheer! Review! :D**


	2. Last Lurlinemas

**Firstly, a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!**

**Now, I would have had this up much earlier, but in all the excitement of launching this yesterday, I COMPLETELY forgot I had my last final this morning. So...yeah, you can imagine the panic I found myself in this morning. *facepalm* But, I made it and I think it went well, so it's all good. :) I'll be replying to reviews soon, I promise.**

**I went in a little different direction with this one, so I'll be curious to know you're thoughts. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So… we finally meet again."

A gentle winter breeze sounded outside, making itself known in the otherwise temperate weather. Releasing a deep sigh, the blonde woman gathered her courage to speak the words that she knew she must. Words of remembrance, forgiveness, and closure.

The words that would be her final good-bye.

"It's awkward, isn't it? Seeing you again after all this time." A bitter laugh escaped her. "Ironic, really. I've tried so hard to forget about you. I've done everything I could to move on and I've done well. But I know you'd want that wouldn't you? You wouldn't want me to sit stationary as life simply passes me by." She shook her head, sending her golden curls bouncing. "But that's exactly what I did."

When she received no reply, she continued without waiting. "What else could I do? You were my rock, the one person I believed I could count on." She stepped away, sighing. "The one person I thought would never leave me. But that's exactly what you did, isn't it? You just ….abandoned me to the mob and there was not a thing I could do. ….and maybe it was the helplessness that hurt the most."

Still nothing.

Her smile was sad as she turned back to face the subject of her monologue. "How could you do that to me? Of all people? You knew how much it would kill me inside, dearest! If you had a least given me the slightest signal, anything at all, perhaps I could have prepared myself better." Another sigh. "But you didn't have a choice did you? I don't know what happened that day, but the moment we all entered that room, I somehow knew you would not return with me that night. You….you knew how much I used to love surprises? Well, ever since that day, my love for them has waned." The smile turned from sad to sardonic. "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?

Shaking her head, she moved to the window, her blue eyes taking in the softly falling flakes. "Tomorrow is Lurlinemas. Did you know?" She chuckled softly. "Do you remember what we were doing this time last year? I do," she whispered softly. "The weather was atrocious and I was worried sick about you. But the minute you walked through that door, looking like an overgrown snowman, and you melted my heart." Another chuckle. Then we sat by the fire and drank eggnog as you told me that story about how you used to sneak downstairs Lurlinemas morning and how your father would positively murder you if caught?" She nodded slightly, bringing forth the moments from her memory. "I loved that story," she said softly. "Almost as much as I loved you."

"I _loved _you!" Her small fist came down hard on the table, causing jis smile to falter a bit, but not leave. No, he never had stopped smiling. For as long as she knew him, he never stopped smiling. "Oz blast it, I loved you! And you _left_ me! You left me when I needed you the most. I trusted you, followed you, and you broke my heart!" Tears sprang to her eyes as the wounds were ripped open again by her outburst. "How could you do that? Give me one reason, I beg you. Help me to understand!:

"Glinda?"

Startled, she whirled, only to find herself staring into the worried green eyes of her fiancé. He took a tentative step toward her. "Is everything all right?"

"Adrian," Ducking her head, she took a moment to dry any spare tears and compose herself. With her best attempt at a smile, she asked, "What are you doing here? It's so late."

"I was just leaving when I heard you shout." Approaching her, he laid a caring hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. Forgive me." Clearing her throat, her smile became brighter. "I was simply….taking care of something I…I…should have done a long time ago."

His eyes were lit with confusion…until they landed on the table behind her. "The captain?"

She nodded, as she picked up the photograph, examining it closely. "Fiyero. We were engaged, you know." At his nod, she continued, "Well, what you probably don't know is that he ran off with the Wicked Witch."

"I know that. Everyone does."

"Yes…well, the secret is that…he loved her…and she was my best friend."

He drew back. "What?"

Glinda nodded sadly. "I'm afraid it's a terribly long story, but perhaps I'll share it with you someday."

Drawing her into his arms, he simply said, "I'd like that." He whispered into her hair. "For what it's worth, I do love you. Truly."

She smiled. "I know. I care deeply for you as well."

Adrian stepped back, a sad smile on his face. He knew she didn't love him, but he hoped one day, she would. Glinda noticed this and reached up a hand to touch his cheek. "I'm trying, Adrian. I promise you, I'm trying."

He nodded. "I know," his voice was soft. "Are you sure you're all right?"

The blonde nodded, then raised to softly press her lips to his in a tender kiss. "I'll be fine. Now, go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow, then." he said, then winked. "Goodnight, my princess. Sleep well." Then he was gone.

Glinda stared at the space where he had been, doing nothing to stop the tender smile. The smile faded, however, when her eyes fell to the photograph she still held in her hand. "Do you see what you've caused?" Her voice held a note of steel. "That man would die for me and I can't even give him my heart because you still have it. Are you satisfied.?"

With a sigh, the Good Witch slumped onto her bed as the anger drained out of her. "And yet, I still can't stay angry with you. When, Fiyero? When will I be able to let you go? I know you're supposed to be dead, but I can't help but feel that you're out there somewhere. You and Elphie. I wish…I wish more than anything I could have you back." She paused, "…both of you."

She closed her eyes for a moment, willing herself to let go of the past. When she finally opened them, she felt a sense of calm serenity slowly drape over her. "I'm ready," she said quietly. Raising to her feet, she crossed the room and placed the photograph at the bottom of her vanity drawer. "I'll always care for you, Fiyero. But I have to move on. At this time last year, my heart was yours and I couldn't imagine my life without you. But this year…" she shook her head. "This year, my heart will be in the hands to someone else. And I know he won't break it." With a sigh, she glanced at his face one last time before shutting the drawer. "Take care of her, Fiyero. Wherever you are. You deserve each other and deserve to be happy."

Glancing toward the door, she remembered Adrian's soft touch on her face and a sudden rush of excitement filled her. "Just as I do."

* * *

**You know what to do...Please? :D**


	3. Deck the Halls

"Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

A pause. "What do you think you're doing?"

The bottom branches of their obnoxiously large Lurlinemas tree rustled for a few moments before the green girl caught sight of her husband's sandy colored head. Sputtering out a few stray pine needles, he grinned when he saw his wife staring straight at him, brow raised firmly in placed and hands planted on her narrow hip. "It's kind of a long story."

The brow climbed further. "I have the time to listen,"

"Of course you do," he muttered, rolling back under the tree. "I'll be out in a minute."

Fighting a smile, she watched in amusement as the prince as he worked. Only his long legs were visible and she stifled a chuckle or two as things bumped, banged, and mingled with the occasional cry of pain and curse by her husband. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine!", came the reply. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Right," she muttered, then. "Fiyero, what in Oz's name are you doing under there?"

He didn't answer, only reappeared as he rolled out from under the tree. Raising to his feet, he finally told her, "Some of the lights in the back were broken. I had to change the bulbs."

Her eyes narrowed. "How? They were fine when I took them out of storage."

"Yeah, well…." he hesitated, then met her gaze. "Your son was bound and determined to help me decorate this year and you know he's far from the most gentle person on earth."

"Oh, he's _my_ son?" her tone was deceptively practical. "Which of course mean you had nothing to do with it."

Fiyero grinned. "Well, I wouldn't say that…" he shook his head. "Look. All I know is that his stubborn side was on full display. You are the stubborn one in this relationship. Ergo, he is your son."

"'Ergo?' I'm impressed, Fiyero."

He ignored her comment. "I thought you might be. Anyway, Liir begged and pleaded and you know I can't say no when he does that pouty thing, which, by the way, I have a sneaking suspicion came from you as well."

"You always fall for that ."

"My point exactly! Which is why we now have a broken strand of lights on our hands."

Her eyes narrowed, "I thought you fixed them?"

"I tried. We'll have to wait and see."

"True. Perhaps that was the problem in itself."

"What?"

"That you fixed them."

"What?" Fiyero was offended. "I happen to be very handy around the house."

"Really?" Her tone was sarcastic.

"What about last month? I fixed the water pump!"

"….which we had to replace two weeks later because you forgot to tighten the screw and the whole thing fell apart."

"Okay, so water isn't my thing. Well, what about when we first moved in? I built you a whole new kitchen."

"….that nearly burned down the first time I tried to use the oven."

His face fell. "Fae, I'm not that helpless. I can't be."

She shook her head and sighed. "Well, maybe you did manage to install at least one thing correctly. Come here." Taking his hand, she led him to the doorway and lifted herself up to kiss him deeply.

"Well", he said when he pulled away, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Chuckling, she whispered, "Look up."

He did and laughed when he saw the sprig of mistletoe above his head. "I forgot I put that there."

Her laugh was low and throaty. "I'll make sure that never happens again." She kissed him again, deep and fiery, pulling him headfirst with her into near oblivion. For six years they had been together like this, been free to live, free to love.

And he wouldn't have changed one moment.

When she finally pulled away, she sighed and melted into his chest. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."

"Good," he whispered, wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Because I'll never get tired of holding you"

They were silent for a moment, content to simply hold and be held. Finally, Fiyero pulled back and glanced around. "Well, I think that does it for the decorating. The rest I'll have to do tomorrow after Liir goes to bed." he shuddered. "We don't need anything else destroyed."

"I'll help you," Elphaba volunteered. "After all, I wouldn't want you injured either." her eyes gleamed as she stepped away from him. "Although, our room has yet to be done." She held out her hand. "Care to join me?"

Not needing to be asked twice, he took her hand and kissed her cheek as they walked. "Just tell me what to do."

Without turning to look at him, she answered, "Count on it, love. Tonight, you're all mine."


	4. All I Want for Lurlinemas

**I seem to have lost a few of you after the last chapter. I hope you're all still here?**

**A huge thank you to those who reviewed! You are truely keeping me motivated to keep this going, especially when everyday closer to Christmas seems busier (If you knew my family, you would see what I mean :P). I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Bonus points to DEgreeniFYgravity for recognizing Adrian in Chapter Two. He previously appeared in "Reprise." Nice job!**

**So I went to my company's Christmas party tonight and thought it would be fun to incorporate it into tonight's anecdote :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Fiyero!" Glinda's voice rang though the room. "Dearest, can you help me with the lights?"

"Sure thing." Retrieving them from where they lay on the floor, he climbed the stool and began to weave them around the tree. Glinda stood by his side as he worked and he couldn't help but smile at her wistful expression. "How does that look?" he asked as he stepped back to admire his work.

His girlfriend raised herself up to kiss his cheek. "Perfect."

"If the two of you don't mind, some of us are attempting to keep our lunch inside of us."

"Oh, Elphie, stop." Glinda turned to her roommate who was working to string popcorn together for the tree. "Can't you even try to get in the spirit?"

The green girl held up her handiwork. "I'm helping you decorate and I'm coming to your foolish little party tonight. What more do you want?"

"Come on, Elphaba," Fiyero said as he drew up beside the blonde. 'What do you have against the holidays anyway?"

She shrugged. "I find them to nothing more than an excuse for the economists to cash in and college students to get drunk out of their minds."

One brow arched. "Happy Lurlinemas to you too."

She said nothing, only returned her attention to the popcorn and in a little less than an hour, they were ready for guests to arrive.

They didn't have to wait long.

Within the span of an hour, the common room at Crage Hall had been turned into a Lurlinemas wonderland. People milled all around, the band that Glinda had hired providing music for dancing and merriment. Even the members of the charmed circle had gone their separate ways. Glinda had dragged Fiyero to the dance floor, Avaric could be found by the food, and Elphaba sat with Nessa and Boq in the far corner, conversing about their plans for the coming Winter break.

"I asked Boq to come back with us for Lurlinmas, but he wasn't able to," remarked Nessa as she cast an adoring glance at the Munchkin. "Family obligations."

"Yes, uh…Great Aunt Pearl's annual festivity. Can't miss that," came the reply. Elphaba worked to suppress a smirk, seriously doubting the truth behind his reasons.

Nessa craned her neck in the direction of the table. "Boq, would you be a dear and get me a glass of punch? It's awfully dry in here and my throat is parched."

"Of course," Boq bounded away, no doubt thrilled to be free of his adoring captor for even a brief moment.

Nessa's gaze followed him. "Mmm. He'll do nicely."

Her sister raised a brow. "Do I even want to know?"

"For Lurlinemas, of course." Nessa's smile was mischievous. "I wouldn't mind finding him under the tree."

The green girl watched him go with a shake of her head and then turned to her sister, not want to indulge this conversation and quickly changed the subject. "Did you write to Father to let him know when our train arrives."

Nessa flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Of course. Come Elphaba, why wouldn't I?"

She glanced over at Boq, who was trying in vain to wrestle a cup away from Avaric. _Perhaps because other things have been on your mind as of late?_

Before she had the chance to utter a verbal reply, Glinda joined them, dragging her boyfriend behind her. Elphaba offered her friend a smile. "Tired of dancing already?"

"Apparently," supplied Fiyero. "Although I must say, she did better than I expected."

The blonde turned adoring eyes on the prince. "Fiyero could dance all night if you let him. I did my best, but I still can't keep up."

He laughed and ghosted a kiss across her cheek. "But a valiant effort it was." He straightened and cleared his throat. "I think I'll get something to drink. Do you ladies want anything?"

Both declined and the prince shrugged and headed toward the punch bowl, stopping to speak with Boq and Avaric as he filled a glass.

Glinda claimed the seat next to her roommate and asked, "Having fun."

"Sure." She forced a smile.

"Don't listen to her," Nessa stated as she accepted her punch from Boq with a smile. She took a sip and then turned back to her friends. "She's been sitting here all night long. She won't mingle and she won't dance. How can she be having fun."

Elphaba shot a glare at here sister as Glinda's exclamation of "Elphie!" echoed throughout the room. "Why won't you? We're all friends here. Just one dance?"

She sighed. "Glinda, dancing is far from my strong suit. I'm all over the place! Besides, it's not even like I have anyone to dance with, so why bother?" she asked, particularly pleased with herself that she had a valid point on the last part.

The blonde wouldn't let her get off so easily. "Well, let's see…" Her gaze searched the room and then her face brightened as she realized, "Take Fiyero!"

Elphaba blanched. "Excuse me?"

"Take me for what?" asked the man in question, returning with two glasses of punch in hand. "I thought one of you might get thirsty."

The blonde accepted it with a smile. "Thank you, dearest. So thoughtful. Fiyero, listen. Elphie has just been sitting here all night. Would you dance with her?"

He shrugged. "Sure"

"NO!" The green girl knew she was done for. She protested even as Fiyero took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Glinda, I don't want to!"

"Aw, come on, Elphaba," he said as he led her to the dance floor and placed an arm around her. "It's nothing fatal. You might even have fun."

The look she slanted in his direction clearly conveyed her doubt, but she allowed him to take her hand and placed her other on his shoulder. He was taller than she thought and she averted her gaze as they moved to the music.

"There you go," His voice was soft in her ear as he tugged her closer. "You're doing fine."

She finally allowed her eyes to meet his. Had they always been so blue? When had she become so comfortable in his hold and why had her heart rate just doubled at the slight smile that was gracing his lips.

Fixing her gaze on the floor, she counted out the steps in her head. His hand rested lightly on her waist and she started slightly when he whispered, "Look up."

She did, only to notice that his jesting expression had melded into one of concern. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm just not used to this."

He said nothing, but Elphaba could have sworn she felt his grasp tighten on her hand. They swayed in silence for a few moments before Fiyero tried again. "So are you ready for Lurlinemas?"

Looking up from counting her steps, she felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she took in his expectant gaze. "Al…almost. I have a rather hard time figuring out what to get a few people."

He snorted. "Funny you should say that, isn't it? I've never met a harder person to shop for than you. So tell me, Miss Elphaba. What would you like for Lurlinemas?"

Her mouth fell open. "Why would you waste your money on me?

He shrugged. "You're my friend and I normally purchase gifts for my friends. Therefore, I plan on giving you a gift." His gaze became pointed. "As soon as I know what you like."

"Oh," her tone became flippant. "Anything, really. But Fiyero, you really don't have to."

"I know," his hand tightened on hers. "But I want to, so you may as well tell me. What does Elphaba Thropp want for Lurlinemas?"

Before she could reply, she realized that they had stopped moving and the song was over.

Fiyero smiled at her over the applause. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

She managed to return it. "I guess not."

Nodding, he bowed and pressed a kiss to her hand. "Milady."

The green girl couldn't help but laugh. "You're impossible."

Fiyero only grinned, "Takes one to know one"

"Fiyero!"

They turned to see Glinda approaching, chattering nonstop as she gabbed Fiyero's arm, tossed Elphaba a smile, and began to steer her boyfriend toward the dance floor."

AS he was being led away, the prince called back, "Don't forget what I said, Elphaba. I need something to go on."

Releasing the breath she had been holding in since she had stepped out on the dance floor, the green girl turned away and ran a hand through her curtain of raven hair. _What do I want, indeed._

"_What would you like for Lurlinemas?"_

"_You're my friend and I normally purchase gifts for my friends. Therefore, I plan on giving you a gift."_

"_What does Elphaba Thropp want for Lurlinemas?"_

With Fiyero's words ringing though her mind, she glanced toward the dance floor, watching as he spun Galinda lightly and laughing at something she said. The answer came in one whispered word, spoken with her whole heart, "You."

* * *

**...Please and thank you? :D**


	5. Sleigh Ride

**So funny story. Several of you noticed that the last chapter was very close to another story of mine. Sorry about that. Here's my explanation: I tend to have author ADHD, meaning I'll type stories in bits as they come to me, save them, completely forget about them, the stumble on them later thinking, "Hmm..I can use this.." and begin to piece a story together. I usually delete them after, but I missed this one, found it last night, thought "Oh, this could work" and...voila. So, basically, I'm sorry for any confusion, but I'm glad you still foudn it to be enjoyable!**

**That said, a HUGE thank you, hugs, and Fiyero plushies to all who reviewed. You are all amazing and I can't thank you enough. I hope you'll continue to read (and review):)**

**OKay, so we finally get a Bessa (a break from the ordinary and my best friend has been so kind as to listen to me complain all week, I thought she deserved something for her trouble:)) but no worries. Fiyeraba will return. (Remember who you're talking to here:P)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Madame?"

Cautiously, Boq pushed open the door to the mansion's large study, not quite sure what lay on the other side. When he was met with only the quiet sound on silence, he took three tentative steps inward, calling again, "Madame, are you here?"

A sigh sounded from a shadowed corner of the room. "Boq, please. How many time have I told you to call me 'Nessa'. Especially in private."

Moving toward the voice, the munchkin replied, "Forgive me, Madame. It would not be proper."

"And how many times have I told you I care not for propriety when we are alone."

Deciding to ignore her wishes yet again, he came deeper into the study, "You sent for me?"

Her reply was soft. "I just wanted to see you, I suppose." Finally turning from her work, she regarded him with a hesitant stare. "I've missed you."

For a moment, his defenses were weakened and he asked, "How is your father?"

She sighed, rolling her brush between her long finger. "No improvement, I'm afraid. I'm worried about him, Boq" She shook her head. "Ever since Fabala left, he's just been…"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he whispered, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault," she reasoned aloud. "I'm just glad you're here."

He forced a tight smile, needing a distraction. Turning his eyes in front of her he said, "This is new."

"Yes, it is," her eyes followed his to the easel. "I need something to keep my mind off everything."

He nodded silently, studying the painting. "It's beautiful." And it was. The scene presented before him depicted nothing short of a glorified winter wonderland. Gentle strokes of white and blue made up the snow-laden landscape with dots of green here and there to represent trees. An ice-covered pond sat in the right corner of the painting, tiny dots of silver giving it a life-like sheen. In the center, a horse drawn sleigh rolled merrily across the back drop, pulling a smiling young couple snugly embraced in one another's arms.

Nessa smiled at the painting, "Perfect isn't it?"

Boq couldn't help but nod. "It's lovely."

The girl sighed. "Pity it can't be real." Setting her paints aside, she folded her hands in her lap. "Forgive me, Boq, but I wish to be alone."

Grateful for any escape, he nodded, only to slow at the door, pity for the young girl striking his heart. "Do you need anything, Madame?"

Not even noticing his use of her formal address, Nessa shook her head. "I'm fine, Boq. Thank you."

Nodding, he left, taking a moment to spare a rare glance at the girl in the chair, chin placed firmly on her hand and staring wistfully at her painting.

* * *

The Governor of Munchkinland of dead.

Nearly a week had passed since the news had been spread and still the mansion was a wasteland. The noonday bell was like that of a death toll and it had been nearly three days since Boq had set eyes on the new Governor.

Since her father's burial two days ago, Nessa had sequestered herself in her room, refusing to come out, taking all of her meals and activities in the solitude of her chambers. Boq had even tried luring her out with a promise of a good chess game, but even his previously coveted invitations had seem to have fallen on deaf ears.

He was getting desperate.

Sighing, he set to his new favorite activity-pacing endlessly- in an attempt to try something new. She had to come out eventually. No human being could live like that forever. There had to be a way to get to her out of that room.

The only question was how did one go about doing so?

Finally, after seemingly endless hours of pacing (and realizing the floor would need to be replaced should he continue), a plan began to form in the munchkin's mind.

Stopping one of the servant in the great hall, he ordered, "Have Madame Governor meet me in the foyer in a half hour. Use force if necessary and don't worry. I'll take the blame for everything."

Sending the reluctant servant in the direction of Nessa's chambers, he stopped by a window for a moment to observe the snow, newly falling from the clouds above. _Perfect._

As he had requested, Nessa entered the great hall twenty minutes later. Annoyance colored her face. "This had better be important, Boq. I was in the middle of something."

"Really," his tone was dry, "And what might that be?"

"I….Something important. For…government….stuff."

"I see," he said, grabbing the handles of her chair and wheeling her to the front of the mansion. "Well, lucky for you, even those in government deserve a holiday every now and then."

'I don't understand," she said, twisting to look at him. "Boq, where are we going?"

"In a moment, Madame," he replied, 'All in due time."

"This isn't funny anymore," Nessa stated. "It's only been a week since Father-," Her voice caught and her eyes squeezed shut, willing the tears away. Composing herself, she tried again, "My attention is needed elsewhere."

"And all of that will still be there when we return. You can't spend forever locked in your room, Madame. It's not healthy."

"I will very well do as I please, Boq!" She was growing angry with him. Good. She couldn't keep everything bottled up forever. "I am not a child and you have no right to order me around as such. I won't stand for it, I tell you! I won't-" The words feel away as they came outside. 'Wha…What is this?"

He offered a slight smile as he parked her chair and came to face her, taking in her smile as she stared at the elaborate sleigh in front of her. "I thought you might enjoy it."

Reaching out, she stroked the coat of one of the horses. "It's just like my painting."

He nodded, "Right down to the weather." Setting the break on her chair, he asked, "So what do you say? Do you feel like taking a ride?"

She nodded, placing her arms around Boq's neck as he lifted her from the chair and placed her onto the seat. Climbing up beside her, he coved them with a blanket. "Are we ready?", he asked, taking up the reigns.

She nodded again, her smile bright.

He returned it with one of his own. "Off we go then." He raised the whip, but before he could signal the horses, he felt the gentle pressure on his arm.

"Boq?" Glancing up, he noted Nessa's small hand and the shy smile that lit her face. "Thank you," she whispered.

His own smile was gentle as he reached down and gently squeezed her hand. "You're welcome, Mada-….Nessa," he corrected. Feeling generous, he kissed her cold cheek. "Very, very welcome.


	6. Silver Bells

**We're halfway through! And only a week until Christmas! I can't believe it!**

**Sometimes there is no better inspiration than real life. I spent a whole day Christmas shopping with someone I've been friends with since the first grade (I'm in my early 20s now, if that tells you anything) and it was just such a great time. So I thought it would be fun to give Galinda and Elphie a shopping day of their own :)**

**Again, thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you want for Lurlinemas?"

For what seemed like the thousandth time, the question sounded in Elphaba's ears and she bit back a frustrated sigh. "For the final time, Galinda. I don't want anything."

"Liar" Galinda pranced ahead of her. "Everybody wants something for Lurlinemas."

"Not everybody," muttered the green girl, sprinting to catch up. The blonde may be small, but she was fast. "I thought we were here to shop for Fiyero."

"I am, " she reasoned, "But I'm also here to shop for you, too."

"Great," Stopping on the curb, Elphaba took a moment to observe her surroundings. After endless hours of begging on her roommate part, Elphaba had finally allowed herself to be dragged out of her musty dorm and into town for some Lurlinemas shopping.

Apparently, they weren't the only ones. With less than a month until Lurlinemas, the population was out in full swing, decked in their winter wear and running from store to store, laden with shopping bags in the quest to find the perfect gift. The town itself was dressed to accommodate, each storefront sporting a slightly different look, albeit it all festive.

As far as Elphaba could estimate, Galinda was sorely behind, holding a mere three shopping bags. The green girl rolled her eyes. That amount would undoubtedly triple before they returned to Crage Hall that evening.

As they crossed the street, Glinda cast a sideways glance toward her roommate, speaking reasonably. "I really don't see what all of the fuss is about. Just tell me what you would like."

"You want the truth?"

The blonde stopped, surprised. "Of course."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

She shrugged again. "I just don't. No one's ever asked me before."

Galinda shook her head. "You can't be serious. What about all those years growing up?"

"My father was never one for the holidays," she confessed softly. "He always showered Nessa with gifts as it was, so Lurlinemas was never something too celebrated."

"Elphie….," she drew her friend into a hug, right there on the street. "That's horrible!"

"It really wasn't, Galin." Elphaba said, untangling herself from the other girl's grasp, still not used to being hugged in public. "When it's never been something you've done, you really don't miss it."

"Still…" Galinda was uncertain, than brightened! "I've got it! Come with me." Without giving the green girl a chance to protest, the blonde grabbed her hand and dragged her into a nearby café. When they were settled at a corner table, Galinda passed Elphaba a napkin and a pen. "Quick," she instructed, "write down the one thing you want most, then give me the napkin. I'll do the same."

"Isn't that a bit redundant?"

"Well, you're not giving me anything else to go on, so it's the best I have. Now quit talking and write!"

Elphaba watched the scene across from her, shaking her head. The other girl was bent over the paper, writing furiously. _I'm almost afraid to ask. _Seeing no other option, she quickly picked up the pen, scribbled on her own napkin, and passed it to the blonde.

"Alright," Galinda stated when the exchange had been made. "Now we open them on 'three' and go shop. Ready?" When Elphaba nodded, she began, "One…two….three!" Without a second glance at her, Elphaba flipped open the napkin, read what was inside, threw her bag over her shoulder and bolted from the café.

Galinda watched her go, a smug smile on her face. Picking up Elphaba's napkin, she deposited it in her beg without a second thought. She had known from the moment they had left the dorm what to get her roommate; it was just so much fun to try and admit what she really wanted.

Picking up her bags, the blonde made her last purchase, then met her friend on the same corner for the walk back to campus. "So," Galinda said as they walked, "any luck."

The green girl shrugged. "You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

"That's not fair!," her pink lips pressed together in a perfect pout. "I got you something!" She dangled the shopping bag.

"Yes, you did Galinda," Elphaba said quietly, "More than you know."

Puzzled, the blonde woman tried to catch her gaze, but her roommate kept her eyes fixed straight ahead. The rest of the trip was made in silence and it was only after Elphaba had fallen asleep that the Galinda remembered the napkin.

Slipping out of bed, she padded softly across the room to where she had deposited her shopping bags in a pile. Rifling through her purse, she finally found what she sought. Returning to her bed, she carefully held the paper close to the candle, tears brimming as she looked at it for the first time. "Oh, Elphie…"

On the crumpled napkin was single word, scrawled with a hurried hand, Elphaba's wish was simple, but more valuable then ten Lurlinemas gifts.

_A friend._


	7. Let It Snow

**You asked for Fiyeraba, I'm here to deliver. Nothing but pure, unadulterated, fluff. **

**

* * *

**"I hate winter."

The statement was said with such venom, than Fiyero couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his. "You always say that."

"Because I mean it," retorted Elphaba with a glare. Drawing the blanket tighter around her, she moaned. "I always get sick this time of year. The fact that everything is frozen solid in sub-zero temperature does little to add to it's appeal."

He shook his head. "You're just not used to it, love. Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Munchkinland always rather warm."

She nodded, "And I loved it. I never started getting sick until I came to Shiz. I used to think I was crazy, but I'm more certain than ever that I'm just not cut out for frigid weather."

Kissing her temple, he handed her another tissue as she sneezed. "You're tougher than you think, Fae. Everyone gets sick at least once in the winter." His tone was teasing. "This just proves you're _not_ infallible, no matter how you try to prove otherwise."

"I should be," she muttered. "People believed anything they were told about the Wicked Witch of the West. Now would be a wonderful time to see even a speck of that come true."

"Hey, now," Fiyero said, reaching out to take her hand. It felt like ice against his skin and he rubbed it between his own to warm her up. "I think we've all had enough of that part of our lives for…well, forever, actually. Don't even go there."

"S'ry," she sniffed, letting out a frustrated groan as her head fell back against the couch. "It's just so _frustrating_! I hate being sick and even worse, I hate being cooped up _and_ sick!"

Her eye's held the stubborn glint that he knew all too well, drawing forth another laugh. "I know, sweetheart," he said, indulgently. "And before you know it, you'll be just fine and ordering me around as usual."

Elphaba glared at him. "Don't patronize me, Fiyero Tiggular! It's not to late to call it all off. I haven't married you yet!" The ring on her left hand glinted as she wagged a finger menacingly at him.

"I'm just telling it like it is, Thropp," His tone was playfully practical. "As much as I love you, and you know I do, there is no changing the fact that above all else, you are the most bull-headed, indignant, stubborn, infuriating, frustrating-"

Another glare. "Do you _want_ to live to see tomorrow?"

He ignored her, "-aggravating, maddening, exasperating woman I have ever had the privilege to know."

"I am _not_ stubborn!"

"Oh, yeah? Why don't we discuss the reason you got sick in the first place?

That seemed to silence her. "I'd rather not."

"Good thing there's two of us then, eh?" Smirking, he dodged the pillow she hauled at his head, laughing. "As I remember it, you were the one who simply _had_ to spend all day outside, _in a blizzard_, I might add, just because you were bound and determined to explore every corner of the forest." He grimaced as she glared again. "Just remember, Fae," he said, grabbing her hand and indicated her engagement ring. "_You_ said yes."

"Temporary insanity," she stated, "I don't know what came over me."

Laughing outright, he gathered her into his arms, nearly crushing her to his chest. "Whatever it was, I'm certainly not arguing. As long as I get to marry the most amazing woman in the world, that's all I care about."

A brow arched. "Now I'm 'amazing'? Whatever happened to the list of less than flattering qualities?"

"I never said those weren't true. They are. Every last one of them." He grinned, "I suppose it's a good thing I love you anyway." He then proceeded to kiss her senseless.

After a moment, she shoved him off. "You're going to catch my cold."

"Do you really think I care?" He retorted, inches from her mouth. Leaning in, he kissed her again, slower this time, teasing her. Pulling away slightly, he felt a sense of satisfaction as she whimpered at the lost contact. "Still going to fight me, Fae?"

"Shut up." She kissed him this time, taking the lead and pulling him with her into the drowning sea. Fiyero's arms came tightly around her, holding her securely to his side as he deepened the kiss, freeing one hand to smooth over the skin of her cheek. Elphaba felt feverish, yet she knew it had nothing to do with her cold. Her skin was on fire, the only spots finding relief when his fingers brushed over them. Gulping in a breath, she moved her lips to the corner of his mouth, pressing a series of maddeningly soft kisses along his jaw line.

"Fae," he breathed against her ear. "We..we should stop. You're still sick. I.."

"Stop and I'll never touch you again," she responded, pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "I just want to be with you."

"I'm here," he promised, tightening his grasp on her hand. "I'm always here."

"Fiyero!" A voice shot through the room, breaking the spell. "What do you think you're doing? Have you no patience?"

The young couple froze, both fully aware of the compromising picture they presented. Mortified, Elphaba flew away from him, burying herself in a mound of pillows and blankets at the opposite end of the sofa, muttering something about idiots and hormones and a mixture of the two. Fiyero couldn't quite make it out.

He was, however, a pro at recovery from awkward situation. "Hello, Mother!"

Baxiana only glared at him. "Don't 'hello, mother', me. You're not going to charm you're way out of this. Really, Fiyero." She shook her head. "The girl is _sick_." Coming to the sofa, she sat down beside Elphaba. "How are you feeling, dear?"

A set of eyes appeared a few moment later, followed by the rest of her. "Better."

The Queen studied her. "You look a little flushed; although I don't know whether to attribute it to your cold or my son's….antics."

It gave the green girl a little bit of pleasure as she saw her fiancé squirm under his mother's scrutiny. Still… "He's not the only one to be blamed, your majesty. He wasn't doing anything that wasn't encouraged."

"Oh, well…I" Speechless, the queen quickly rose. "I have some other things to see too. I just wanted to check on Elphaba. I'll leave you alone, but please, Fiyero." Her gaze was pointed. "Keep your….activities to a minimum? At least until she's better. You can't have your bride sick for the better part of your engagement."

"Yes, mother," he replied, dryly, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."

"You'd better," Her tone held warning. "And don't think I won't be checking on you both." Glancing from one to the other, she swept from the room, leaving both young adults gaping after her.

Elphaba was the first to recover. "Well, that was humiliating."

Sighing, Fiyero closed the door and came to take a seat beside her. "That was my mother," he said, matter of factly. "And we got of easy."

Groaning, Elphaba burrowed into Fiyero's side, tugging his arm around her. "I hate this. I hate snow. I hate being sick."

"We've got some time before dinner," he said gently. "I've just put a log on the fire. Why don't you take nap? You'll feel better."

With only minimal fighting, she finally acquiesced and curled into his side with her blanket, head pillowed comfortably on his shoulder. Looking down at her, a smile pricked at his lips. "You know, it's snowing again."

She didn't look up, but answered. "I don't care. Let it."

Chuckling, he tucked her snugly at his side, placed a kiss to her forehead and turned his attention to the large windows gracing the chambers. She was right. Let it snow all it pleased.

As long as he was here with her, he couldn't care less.


	8. Happy Lurlinemas, Darling

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! Cookies for everyone! :)**

**I went in a little bit of a differnt direction with this one and used a slightly different style, so I'm very curious to hear your thoughts. I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It was no secret that, every year, the people of Oz looked forward to Lurlinemas. Chatter rose in excited volumes as the season came ever close. It wasn't surprising to see preparations begin as soon as possible, sometimes as early as Harvest Day, although some would wait until the last possible moment to ready themselves for what was easily declared the most wonderful time of the year. Shops opened their doors early and closed late, eagerly ready to help every shoppers' dreams of the season come true. Homes were decorated without abandon, somehow finding a balance between simple elegance and gaudy overkill. Perhaps the most excited were the children. They never seemed to tire of the age-old story behind the holiday and quite literally counted the hours until that special day, no doubt eager to wake with the sun so they can indulge themselves in every wonderful moment.

And now, after minutes and hours and days of waiting, the time for that special moment was drawing ever closer. Hearts all over Oz were beating just a bit quicker, smiles shone a bit brighter, and sleep came a little more difficult. Promises of scrumptious food, plentiful gifts, and new holiday memories were at the forefront of many minds, making them long for the morning hours just a tiny bit more. Lurlinemas Eve had finally come and, for even the briefest moment, happiness reigned.

Almost.

As with everything in life, exceptions to the rule most certainly exist and this rule was no different. All over Oz, the great abundance of feelings toward the coming day were nothing short of ecstatic. All, that is, except for three individuals, previously unknown to the greater population, yet now at the center of the largest scandal in Ozian history.

The first was the lesser of the three in sorrow. Placed in a position of authority and influence, she was the face of Oz and therefore, her job to make sure the people forgot, if only for this single day, of the horrors that had encompassed the land over the last two years. Still, her heart was sad. When she stood before the people, the epitome of goodness and grace, she plastered a smile on her face and sang the praises of those she inwardly despised. She was good at playing the game, she realized, though she had no idea when she had become so good at convincing herself of those same facts.

It was only when she was in the privacy of hr chambers that she allowed her true colors to be displayed. Always, only alone. No, that wasn't right was it? There was another person on her side in this whole twisted mess of things. Sometimes he was the only thing that kept her going. He missed her as much as she did; she knew that much, but there was something else. An innate sadness that he tried very well to hide, but still it was there.

Her heart went out to him, but somewhere along the line, she had developed a sense of realism in her expectations. As much as she would love for things to return to normal, as much as she missed her, as much as she longed for her retuen, she knew the truth of it all.

It was simply that.

A longing.

A wish.

Never real, always a dream. And, difficult as it was, she was slowing coming to that realization. So, instead of watching vigilantly as she used to, she was content to let life run its own course. She never stopped hoping, simply tucked it away for the rare chance her Lurlinemas wish came true.

That same, however, could not be said for the other two.

These two souls, so very, very, different, seemed to agree, albeit unknown to the other, on what they desired most for the holiday.

Each other.

Those the news would come as a surprise to either party involved, they took very different approaches as to the reality of it all.

She was the realist. Pragmatic and practical, she was normally much to busy to ever care about the dreams and desires of her heart. Life on the run had a funny way of putting one's priorities in order and, well, there really wasn't time for frivolity and foolish dreams when one was spending every waking moment running for one's life. That, coupled with many sleepless night for fear of captivation usually didn't leave much time at all for clear thought and certainly none for wishful thinking.

But here, on this Lurlinemas Eve, all was quiet. Camped in a secluded part of the dense Gilikin Forest, she sat by her small fire, alone with her thoughts for the first time in weeks.

A dangerous thing in her mind.

When left idle, her wind wandered to places it should never go, dreamed of things she could never have, and through of someone she should have forgotten long ago. Now, especially on Lurlinemas Eve, when her work was done and her mission was laid aside for a single day, she could no longer hide from the fact that she was alone at a time when family and loved ones were to be celebrated. She shouldn't care, she realized. She was used to be being alone; it had been that way her whole lofe.

And yet she couldn't help but wish for more. She had had it, once upon a time. Back when her life resembled normality. She had never ad much, but she had her sister, a friend-two if she counted him, which she did- and dreams. Big dreams of grandeur that had turned into delusions that moment she had set foot on the path of a rebel.

And left him behind.

Well, she had left them all behind, hadn't she? But it was he who crossed her mind the most. For a single moment, she wondered what it had been like if she had stayed. No doubt they would all be together right now, celebrating like they should be. She may not be able to have him as she wished, but at least he would be there, live and in person. He would hug her tightly, perhaps kiss her cheek with that satisfied smirk of his. Of course, she would flush and push him away, but her traitorous heart would flip slightly at his touch and she would wish he would touch her again, longer, closer, and much more intimate.

Her heart thundered at the thought of it and she drew the thin blanket tighter around her small frame. She missed him, dare she say _loved _him? He filled her mind when he shouldn't and she couldn't help but wonder, did he ever think of her?

More than she could ever know.

He was the dreamer. Handsome and carefree, he had grown up with every privilege complete with zero rules. As the heir to the throne of the oldest province in Oz, he had long run from the responsibilities that came from his title, more at home at a party than a classroom. Life was good and so was he.

And he knew it.

Hiding his insecurities behind a façade of arrogance and artificial happiness, he had kepy his heart carefully guarded, playing, but never committing, even when everyone in Oz thought he had. And why shouldn't he? Superficially, she was his match in every way. Rich, bubbly, a body to kill for, she was also sweet to the core. He cared for her, truly.

But she wasn't _her_.

She had changed him. In one moment with a single condescending look, his world had shifted and turned on it's side, his heart hopelessly scrambled and finally broken at her departure. He had worked tirelessly to find her and everyday he grew more and more frustrated when nothing came. Now, as she stood alone in his chambers, exhausted from another of his fiancée's glorious balls, he suddenly wished he were somewhere else. Anyway, but here.

It wasn't that he hated his life; most would kill for it. He was playing the role he was born to play and he played it scarily well. But his heart demanded more. He should be happy, for Oz's sakes. It was bloody Lurlinemas Eve, for crying out loud. And yet here he was, alone with his thoughts and his brandy, to tired to care about anything except for the fact that she was out there somewhere, cold and alone, when her rightful place was in his arms, face flushed, hair mussed from his greedy hands, and lips swollen from his hungry kisses.

It was then that he would squeeze his eyes shut and let out a deep breath. It was the dreams that haunted him more than anything. Dreams of a lithe body entwined with his, searching for the full reaches of passion. Frantic kisses and heated touches, tinged with whispered words in the darkness. Careless declarations of love accented by the dim candlelight. Her and him. Together. The way it should be.

And tonight, more than ever, he thought of her.

Missed her.

_Loved_ her.

And he would find her. One glorious day, he would find her, touch her, hold her, kiss her. Love her. And she would love him in return.

Someday.

For now, separated in two very different corners of Oz, she in her remote forest and he in his gilded palace, celebrated together in spirit and heart. In that moment, two lonely people reached for what seemed impossible and, unbeknownst to the other, whispered the same wish into the night sky."

"Happy Lurlinemas, love. Wherever you may be."

* * *

**Review! Because who doesn't love early Christmas gifts? :)**


	9. I Saw Daddy Kissing Lurline

**Short one tonight, folks! I had to work late and I'm beat, but I didn't want to deprive you all of an update. Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Hearing your thoughts just make sit all the more fun for me. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

"Liir!"

The noise invaded his ears as a dull roar. Moaning, he rolled over without even opening his eyes, willing the noise to go away on it's own.

"Liir! Wake up! It's important!"

Obviously, that didn't work.

Cracking one eye open, the boy watched as his three-year old sister sat quite literally on top of him, small hand planted on her hip. "Come on!"

"What, Cressie? It's still dark out. Mom says we have to stay in our bed til morning if we want Lurline to come."

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you!" Her blue eyes gleamed, willing him to believe her. "She's here!"

That got a reaction out of him. Sitting up, he said, "Are you sure?"

The look she gave him mirrored the one her often received form his mother. "Duh. I can see, you know."

"What did she look like?" She had his full attention now.

Satisfied, the youngest Tiggular spilled. "I couldn't see too good. She was wearing some sort of funny robe and I knew she had really dark hair. But that's not the scary part!"

"There's a scary part?"

Cressida nodded, her eyes suddenly sad. "I was hiding in the corner of the stairs so she wouldn't see me and leave, but I must have been hiding really good, 'cause Daddy didn't see me either."

His brow furrowed. "Dad was there too?"

Another nod. "He tried to sneak up behind her, like I do with you sometimes. I think he was trying to scare her, but she saw him."

Liir's eyes grew wide. "Is Dad okay?"

"I don't know," She said quietly, "I couldn't see Lurline's face behind Daddy's head, but they talked for a minute, really quiet, but it wasn't bad talking. The next thing I know, they're _kissing_." She made a face. "It was really gross."

Liir shrugged. "Mom and Dad kiss in front of us all the time. You should be used to it by now."

"It wasn't that," her tone was practical. "It was the kind of kiss that they do when they think we're not looking. I think Daddy might be hurting her. She let out some kind of moan and that's never good." She seemed to consider what she had seen. "I think he squeezed her a little too tight."

"So why is that scary?"

"Because Mommy always said you're only supposed to kiss the person you're married to. Daddy's married to Mommy, not Lurline." Her lower lip trembled. "I don't want to lose Daddy."

"We're not going to lose Dad, Cressie." Placing a hand on her shoulder, Liir sighed. "Listen, I'm sure everything's fine. You said it was dark, right?"

"You don't believe me!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm not lying, Liir! I promise"

Before he had the chance to respond, his bedroom door opened and he looked up into the expectant gazes of his parent. _Great._

"Liir," His father spoke first. "Is there a reason why Cressida is in your room and you're both wide awake." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "DO you have any idea what time it is?"

"Daddy!" Ignoring the warning in his voice, Cressie launched herself into her father's arms, crying hysterically. "I don't want you to go!"

Shocked, Fiyero held his daughter tightly, exchanging a worried glance with his wife. "Cressie, look at me, sweetheart. What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere?"

Reaching up, Elphaba smoothed a green hand through her daughter's hair, casting a glance at her son. "Do you know what this is all about?"

He shrugged. "She's convinced she saw Lurline in the living room and Dad kiss her."

It was said so matter-of-factly, that both adults only blinked as they took in the news.

"Cressie," her mother said, "are you absolutely sure you saw Lurline?"

The small girl sniffled, then nodded. "She was putting presents under the tree. Who else could it be?"

Stifling a smile, Fiyero shifted his daughter to look into her eyes. "I think it's time we told you the rest of the story. Would you like to hear it?"

Another nod, accented by a few stray tears.

"Well, then," Setting on the bed, he settled her comfortably in his lap. "What Mommy and I didn't tell you before was that Lurline loved a very special man. He was her true love, you know. And every year, he would follow her in her giving, finding her at one special house and give her a special Lurlinemas kiss."

A slight smile corssed her face. "That was our house!"

He nodded. "Yes it is, my darling. And we have a very special house. You and me and Liir and Mommy. Our family is special. _You_ are special." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he asked, "Does that help a little?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good," Elphaba leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Now it's time for all special children to go to bed so they can wake up and have a special day tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, Mom." and "Yes, Mommy," were sounded and after Liir had been securely tucked back in and Cressie escorted back to her room, Elphaba turned to her husband with a clandestine smile. "Looks like we've been caught."

Fiyero laughed, drawing her into his arms. "It would appear so, _Lurline_." His finger played with the belt of her silk robe. "And I suppose I'm the _very special man_"

"You have no idea how special," she whispered, lifting herself to press her lips to his. "I love you so much, Fiyero."

"You're my world, Fae," he answered, kissing her again. "Come on." Taking her hand, he led her down the hall. "We have a few hours left before the kids wake up." His smile was teasing. "Let's make some holiday magic of our own."

"


	10. Silver and Gold

**I seem to be losing some of you again. Hopefully, you'll be back? :)**

**This one was difficult, partly because I couldn't decided what to do with it. If you don't recognize the title, it's a vintage Christmas song, simple, but beautiful. Look it up :)**

**I hope you enjoy...and please reivew! :D**

**

* * *

The sky was beautiful.**

Sitting on her baloney, the blonde woman wondered why she hadn't taken the time to notice it before. The stars shone above, tiny points of lights guiding the way to heaven…or something like it. Glinda wasn't sure. Whatever was up there, she had a sudden urge to be a part of it. At least she would be able to see them again. Taking a deep breath, she sighed.

See her again.

Unbidden tears sprang to her eyes and a soft curse burst from her lips. Enough time had passed, for Oz's sake. Well over two years. Still, the wound bled fresh sometimes. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Glinda missed her best friend terribly. Maybe she wouldn't let herself forget that she was gone because of a path set in motion by her jealousy. But possible the thing closest to the truth was that she had never found the one thing she needed most with the one friend that had truly mattered.

Closure.

Petty as it was, it was something she sought. Even in those few precious seconds in the cornfield with Fiyero, they had said their peace and said goods-bye; she had somehow known she would never see him again after that moment. But not with Elphie. She had said her farewells in a sense, but she would give anything to see the green woman one more time. Even if just for a moment.

A moment to last a lifetime.

Sighing again, the Good Witch turned and made her way back to her room, whispering as she went. "I miss you, Elphie. I _wish_ I could see you."

"Then it appears your wish has been granted."

She whirled, a yelp of surprise caught somewhere in her throat, not daring to believe what she saw. "Elphie?"

"Hello, Glinda," The other woman smiled slightly. "I see you haven't changed."

"I…." Glinda was still blanching. "I can't believe it! Is…is it true? Are you really here?"

One shoulder into a half shrug. "That's for you to decide, I suppose."

"Can…can I hug you?"

Elphaba, or whatever looked like Elphaba chuckled. "It might be better if you didn't. I'd hate to disappear should you wake up from shock."

Not sure what to make of that cryptic statement, Glinda settled for stepping closer. "I can't believe you're here."

"Then I suppose we're both surprised." Setting her broom aside, the green woman took a seat on the settee. "I never thought I'd be here again."

Glinda's eyes found the floor, then rose to meet the brown ones of her friend. "Fiyero?"

Elphaba understood. "He's with me," was all she said. "And he would be having a fit if he knew where I was."

"If you're really here.'

"Exactly."

Shaking her head, the blonde's voice was quiet. "I still can't believe I'm sitting here with you. There's so much I want to tell you."

She tone was practical. "So tell me. While we have the chance."

Glinda didn't need to be told twice. For the better part of an hour, the two friends sat together and simply _talked_. No subject was to personal or to big to conquer that night. Elphaba made apologies where they were due and Glinda did the same, adding in explanations and regret over not bidding her friend a proper good-bye. As with everything, however, their visit could not go on forever and all too soon, Elphaba was rising to leave.

"Do you really have to go?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so, Glinda." Glancing to her left, she smiled. "I see your ready for tomorrow."

Following her gaze, the blonde nodded as she saw the elaborate tree in the corner of her chamber. "I needed something to celebrate."

With a smile, Elphaba turned to her. "Do you remember your motto about Lurlinemas trees back at Shiz?"

"Of course," Obtaining a serious expression, she quoted, "Unless it's covered in shades of silver and gold, it's not fit to shine on a Lurlinemas Tress."

Taking in the sparkly ornaments, Elphaba observed. "And I'm glad to see that's never changed."

* * *

The room was quite when she arrived home. Stepping off her broom, she deposited it and her clock in it's rightful places before moving in the direction of her own Lurlinemas Tree, a sad comparison to Glinda's.

Awoken from her puttering, Fiyero stirred, "Fae?"

A thud and soft curse followed, causing him to chuckle. Propping himself up on one elbow, he called, "Are you all right?"

She finally came into view, fully dressed for bed. Not bothering to answer his question, she climbed next to him, pecked him on the lips and lay down.

With a sigh, he lay down beside her and asked again. "Anything you want to talk about? You were distracted earlier"

"No," she replied, pulling his arm around her. "I'm better now." And fixing her gaze on the single gold bulb hastily fastened to their small tree, she smiled into the darkness. "Much better."


	11. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A huge thank you to all who reviewed! You are all amazing!**

**This came out much differently than I originally intended. I'm really starting to love Adrian's character, so I thought it would be fun to give him a little more focus. And Glinda deserves a little bit of happiness, don't you think?**

**So, I hope you enjoy this one. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

The evening began like so many before it.

"Dinner was wonderful," the woman remarked, smiling. "Thank you."

The man smiled gently in return. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, my lady. It's always a pleasure to cook for you."

"The pleasure was mine, good sir," she said, teasingly. "I've never tasted anything so delicious."

A brow rose. "You mean to tell me the woman with scores of servants at her beck and call prefers the food of a commoner over her world-class chef?'

She shot him a playful glare. "Only if the compliment it well deserved. In this case, oh wise one," Her eyes twinkled, "it was."

Smirking, Adrian lifted her plate, turning to set it aside. "Well, whatever the reasoning, I'm very glad you accepted my invitation."

Glinda's eyes followed him as he moved. "Well, than that would make two of us," she said softly., "I always enjoy spending time with you, Adrian." Moving her eye's to the window, she smile melded into a frown as she took in the storm brewing outside. "Perhaps I should be going."

He turned. "Were you lying to me this whole time for an excuse to leave?"

She shook her head when she saw the smirk on his face. "No, you dolt," she chided. "It's getting nasty out and hate to make my driver make the trip in blinding snow."

Adrian's gaze moved to the window. "Maybe it would be better if you just stayed."

Her heart clenched. "Adrian…I don't know. I…..I'm not ready."

"Relax," he chuckled. "You know I would never push you. I simply meant that it might be better if you stayed…all of you," he clarified, "It's not much, but there is plenty of room. You can stay in my chambers, your driver can stay in the guest cottage, and I'll stay on the couch." He held up a hand. "Captain's honor."

She let out a nervous laugh. "I trust you. But really, I think we can make it if we leave now."

"What if I don't want you to go?"

"I've been here for hours!"

"Hardly," he said, moving towards her. "Besides, you haven't touched your wine."

A brow rose. "Now you're trying to get me drunk?"

His smile was boyish. "Why in Oz would you say that?"

She frowned, "It's not funny, Adrian."

"I'm sorry," Coming to her, he placed a tentative hand on her shoulder. "I just hate to see you go."

"We see each other every day."

"Yes. IN meetings, in the halls. I'm not even allowed to take your hand in the palace."

"You know it wouldn't be proper-"

"No, Glinda." All teasing was gone from his tone. "You don't want others to talk. We're _engaged_, Glinda. Engaged! Does that mean nothing to you?"

Her shoulders slumped. "You know it does."

"Politically, yes." Taking a step back, he ran his fingers through his thick hair in frustration. "But not personally. I love you, Glinda. I've loved you for some time."

"I know."

"Do you?" Turning to her, he held her gaze, his eyes begging her to believe him. "I know you don't love me and I'm okay with that. Maybe I'm a fool, but I'm content to play second best. For now." Shaking his head, Adrian realized, "He really hurt you, didn't he?"

'Who?"

"You know 'who'" Sighing, the captain took a seat at the table. "Fiyero Tiggular"

Her voice was quiet. "I loved him, Adrian. Really loved him. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not," he said, looking at her again. "Look, Glinda, I knew him as well, albeit briefly. He was a good man and one that I admired. I can't fault you for loving him." He was quiet for a moment and then, "I suppose I had hoped one day you would look at me the way you used to look at him."

"You know I'm trying." Frustration oozed from her. "And you know I care for you."

"I know and I appreciate that, but I still feel you holding back."

She sighed, "What do you want from me, Adrian? I'm doing the best I know how?"

"All I want is you," he replied, standing to come to her. "I want to know you. The real you and not the picture you present to the public every day. You're good at what you do, little girl, but there's more to you than that charade." Placing a hand under her chin, he tipped her face up, forcing her to acknowledge him. "Can you do that for me?"

"What do you want to know?"

His reply was fast. "Everything. Every detail that you can possibly share; that's what I want. And since it's snowing outside and very late," the smirk returned. "I say we take this opportunity and get started."

"I really have to go," she argued.

"But it's so terribly cold," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Come on. The fire is still young, I have hit cider on the stove and we have much to talk about."

Laughing, she allowed her hand to be tucked into the crook of his elbow. "You know the press will have a field day if they discover us."

"Let them, " he replied, flippantly. "I intend to spend the evening finding out every detail about the woman I intend to marry, politics or not." Stopping, he came in front of her, holding her gaze. "The woman I love very much."

"Oh, Adrian," Placing a hand along his face, she whispered, "You say the weather is that bad?"

"Just dismal," he retorted, face completely serious. "You'll be much safer with me."

"Oh, I have no doubt," Her voice was just as serious. "As long as I have your arms to keep me warm."

"My arms are yours for the asking, little girl," Leaning down, he stole a swift kiss from her lips. "And it _is_ so very cold."

"Then I suppose we shouldn't waste any more time," Glinda whispered, kissing him again. "You'd better live up to your bragging. I expect to be thoroughly warmed."

So he did.


	12. The Lurlinemas Waltz

**Well, we made it.**

**Firstly, I want to thank everyone who has been with me on the writing journey. When I started this, I had my reservations about writing twelve substantial fics in twelve days, but with your encouragement and ideas, it's finally complete. A huge hug and thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed. Your thoughts mean more than you know and truly were the motivation to keep going when many times I felt too tired or unmotivated to write. So, thank you very, very much. I'm so glad you've enjoyed these.**

**I wanted to end this on high note, so I saved my favorite for last. Any of you who know me know that I love romance with a touch of passion and mystery, so I took inspiration from one of my favorite pieces, "Masquerade" If you've read that, you know where this is going. If not, it's ok too. You don't need to(but if you want too...;D).**

**So, I give you the final chapter. I hope you enjoy and thank you again.**

**Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all!**

* * *

He didn't know how much longer he could take it.

This life filled with pointless frills, gallant pageantry, and gleaming gold. It was all he ever dreamed of; all he had ever wanted. Perhaps his reason had grown with age, he wasn't sure, but he did know one thing for certain. He didn't want it anymore. This so-called life of glamour was proving to be nothing more than an empty façade of falsified smiles and forced happiness, laced with debauchery and deceit. He hated himself for going all with it for as long as he had.

Perhaps he was not strong enough to resist it; he knew Glinda wasn't. Even if her heart was in the right place, her motives were not entirely pure. Though she vehemently denied it, he knew she was enamored with the praise of the public and the marvelous adoration of the masses of officials, advisors, and ambassadors to grace the court of Oz. The object of every man's desire and every woman's envy, her life was the standard many little girls no doubt set to achieve, complete with the gilded palace, fancy cloths and a fairy tale prince.

That was him, he realized. Biting back a bitter laugh, he downed the rest of his punch, making a face at it's bland taste and fighting an immature urge to spike it. One would think that with that much money, they would spring for something that tasted a little better.

Passing his empty glass off to one of the servants, Fiyero shrugged. _I guess not_.

Growing more restless as the minutes passed, captain moved to a secluded corner of the grand ballroom. He needed space. Lots of space. His brain was beginning to think through many things it shouldn't and although he tried to fight it, it seemed fruitless. So if he was going to think, and do so successfully, he needed to isolate himself from the world he had thrown himself into.

The same question always haunted him. _Why? _Why was he here? Why had he chosen this life? Leaning against one of the far walls, the young captain sighed. Why hadn't he followed _her_? That was the one he wondered most about.

To say that he thought about her often was a gross understatement. She consumed him. His days were spent in endless searching and his nights with boundless longing. She was his source of hope and future, frustration and disappointment. She was everything to him when she should be nothing. He knew it was wrong. He had a fiancée, someone to love.

And yet his thoughts were devoted to one elusive woman that he could never have.

Inclining his head, he searched the ballroom for his fiancee. In a way, Glinda was his link to the past. When he managed to convince her, they had shared many late nights reminiscing about their university days, days when they had all been together and a future with the green girl had never bothered to cross his mind. He saw her everyday, never once thinking to tell her how much he valued her, what worth she held to him. He had taken her for granted.

And now he would give anything just to see her again.

Snapping himself back to the present he caught sight of his fiancée at the opposite end of room. With her bright smile firmly in place, she had taken to conversing with Adrian Riveran, one of his men. A new recruit, he showed great promise as an officer and although stationed beneath him, Fiyero felt a great respect for the young man. Only a year Fiyero's junior, he still held two years on the blonde woman. As he watched them together, he could see the young officer was clearly taken with Oz's press secretary and noted the light laugh they shared. He could have sworn he saw Adrian flush slightly when Glinda laid a soft hand on his arm, not flirtatious in any way, but the point of contact still seemed to fluster a man clearly not used to female companionship. Oddly, he mused what a handsome couple they might make.

Fiyero snorted. Perhaps if he encouraged the young man…

No. That would be wrong. Glinda loved him. She always had and now he was about to bind himself to her in marriage. He was no longer the foolish and arrogant cad he used to be. No, she had changed him, in part. He could almost imagine the tongue lashing she would give him had she been able to read his mind. Suppressing a smirk, he shook his head. But no, he couldn't do that to Glinda and live with himself. He had a conscience now, thanks to an emerald-skinned beauty who had turned his perfect, carefree world on it's side.

Perfect.

Giving in to his sudden urge for a glass of brandy-wine couldn't cut it in this case, he needed something stronger-Fiyero tried to flag down one of the many waiters that were scurrying around the ballroom. His arm was only half raised when he spotted it, a quick flash of green and black. Though he wasn't sure he believed what he had seen, his mind raced through a single world.

_Go!_

He hesitated for a moment. He spotted Glinda in the middle of the dance floor, swept into a foxtrot by Adrian. Good. She wouldn't even miss him. Again, it came.

_Go!_

Not needing to be told twice, he bolted from the ballroom.

* * *

Oz, she was fast.

If it was her at all. Not that he was having much luck at finding out.

Slowing his pace to a jog, Fiyero rounded yet another corner of the palace and headed down yet another corridor that he hadn't even known existed. Exhausted and out of breath (he never had been much of an athlete), the prince took to the only other tactic he could think of.

"Elphaba!"

Yelling.

"Elphaba? Elphaba, where are you! I _know_ you're here? I _saw_ you" He realized, of course, he sounded like a complete and utter fool. "I think, at least," he muttered to himself.

As expected, he was met with only silence. Taking a deep breath, he called again, louder this time. "Elphaba? Show yourself! I won't hurt you, I promise. Elph-"

A hand clenched tightly over his mouth and the voice he had longed to hear whispered sharply, "Shut _up_, you dolt! Do you _want_ me to be captured?"

Turning to face her, his break broke into a grin as she removed her hand. Her face was hidden by a hooded cape and her figure disguised by loose robes, but he knew it was her. Acting on impulse, he gathered her to him in a heap of black fabric and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to see you."

She was stiff in his arms, unused to being touched, let alone by the man she had secretly pined over for years. "You won't be the only one if you keep screaming your head off," she snapped. Pushing away, she leveled a glare at him. "Frankly I'm surprised the whole city wasn't alerted by your carrying on."

"Apologies," he replied, wondering what had hardened her so. "but no need to worry. No one can hear anything over the music, anyway. The Lurlinemas Eve Ball has everyone under its spell tonight."

Taking down her cloak, Elphaba shook out her heavy black tresses while asking, "Tonight is Lurlinemas Eve?"

The question was lost to Fiyero, who stood entranced by the sight of her. She had changed a bit, he realized. Her hair was longer, if that was possible, her face thinner, as if she hadn't been eating properly, and there was an air of confidence that had been absent at Shiz. Her gown was a patchwork wonder, with strips of various black fabrics melded together over a scarlet red. It clung to her figure which, despite years on the run, had developed a few more curves. She had come into herself nicely, he realized and he wanted nothing more than to explore those gentle curves and lustrous hair until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

_Focus_!, his mind screamed and he realized her was staring stupidly. Thankfully, Elphaba was still attempting to tame her wild mass of hair, giving Fiyero time to calm himself and recall her question. "Yes," he managed to answer as smoothly as possible, "Didn't you know?"

He brown eyes turned to him, gleaming in the soft moonlight. "Fiyero, I don't have time to remember my own name half of the time. The date usually matters very little to me."

Sarcasm. Good. She hadn't changed that _much_.

Her eyes took in his uniform of gold and green and something dimmed in her eyes. "Shouldn't you be there?"

He shrugged. "Been there and done that, I suppose. Besides, Glinda didn't even see me leave."

This seemed to perk her up as she glanced over his shoulder. "Glinda is here?"

"Whoa," Taking her shoulders, he steered her away from the palace entrance. "You and I both know that wouldn't be a good idea. The place is crawling with guards." _My men._

"Of course, you're right." Shaking her head, she took a seat on one of the benches. "I don't know what I was thinking. I can't let her see me. I shouldn't have let _you_ see me."

"You miss her," he said simply, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And I just happened to glance up when I did and I wasn't even sure it _was _you."

"Then why did you follow me?"

He didn't know the answer himself. Shrugging, he simply said, "Something just told me to."

"So you're hearing voices now?" he couldn't see her face, but her tone was teasing.

"Just a few," he said slowing, grinning into the darkness. "And only when they tell me to follow a beautiful woman whom I've missed terribly." He heard her scoff, shrugging of the compliment. Not one to be easily evaded, he tried a different tactic. "So, where have you been all this time? We've been worried sick about you."

Her reply was flippant. "Oh, here and there. Doing….things."

"Things?" Taking a seat next to her on the bench, he quirked a brow as he forced her to look at him. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Maybe not," she conceded with a tilt of her chin. "but it's all the information you're getting. Do with it what you will."

His brow rose. "Then I'll take what I can, I suppose." Waving it off, he continued, "It doesn't matter anyway."

She seemed surprised. "Is doesn't"

"Not tonight," Reaching for her, he took her hand, holdin git lightly. "What matters is that it's Lurlinemas Eve and you're here. With me," he paused, smiling tenderly at her, "Together."

"In a dark alley."

Leave it to her to ruin the mood. Chuckling, he conceded. "Yes, but we could be in the dungeon for all I care. All that matters is that I'm with you tonight."

Pulling her hand from his grasp, she snapped. "If we stay much longer, we may very well be." She shook her head. "I have to go."

Panic overtook him. He couldn't let her go. Not when he was so close. Thankfully, salvation came in the form of the palace orchestra. _Perfect_.

Without giving her a chance to protest, he swept her into his arms and began to lead her in a waltz, right there in the alley.

Giving a very unladylike squawk, Elphaba allowed herself to find her footing before she exploded. "Fiyero, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

"Dancing," he said simply. "It's a Lurlinemas tradition, you know."

"Really," Sarcasm dripped from do. "Do tell."

"There's not much to tell. The last dance of the evening is always a waltz danced with the lady of choice. She, above all others, is first in her partners heart."

"Shouldn't you be with Glinda?" she shot back

"I'm where I want to be," he said calmly, pulling her a bit closer. "Now shut up and dance with me."

Too stunned to reply, she simply relaxed in his arms, refusing to believe this was real. Fiyero's gaze was achingly tender and if she let herself, she could lose everything she kept so carefully guarded, her heart most of all. "I still don't understand," she finally said, softly. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here, with me."

'I'm where I should have been the day you left Shiz", he replied. "Right by your side."

Her saw her eyes roll, "You're delusional, Fiyero. What could you have possible done? It wasn't as though you could have stopped me."

"I could have protected you!"

"How?" It was a reasonable question. "What could you have possibly done that wouldn't have led to either one or both of us getting captured or killed. No, Fiyero. I appreciate your concern, I really do, but this is the way it had to be."

"No," he stubbornly shook his head. "No, we could have been together. That would have been enough."

"It wouldn't, Fiyero. It still wouldn't there's too much left undone."

"It's enough for me," Stopping, he wrapped her in an embrace. "I love you, Elphaba."

"You don't. You miss me, perhaps. Could love the adventure, but you're misinterpreting the-"

"No!" His voice echoed in the darkness, startling both of them. "Don't you dare downplay this, Elphaba. I may be a fool in many things, but not this. I know my heart; I always have. And I know that I love you," He held her gaze. 'Whether you choose to believe it or not."

"I want to, " she whispered softly, a hushed confession that he could barely hear. Her eyes rose to his. "But I can't."

He didn't answer, only moved closer into the already shrinking space. Elphaba watched as he brought one hand to the back of her neck, forcing her chin up and gently cradling her head. 'What are you doing?"

"Just…things," he whispered, turning her own words back on her. "Things that I've wanted to do for some time." The other hand came to rest on her back, forcing her frigid body dangerously close to his warm one. "Things that you want just as much as I do, but will never admit."

Though her body was limp in his hold, her eyes fought him. "How dare you-"

He cut her off. "I do dare and I'm through fighting it. I love you, Thropp. No matter what you say." His mouth crashed into hers, never giving her a chance to fight him. He lifted her against him, fire coursing through his veins as her soft curves molded to him without a second thought. An unconscious moan escaped her parted lips as he kissed them, over and over, spurring him on like a man possessed.

His brain screamed for him to pull away, to slow down before he scared her, but when he felt her lips soften under his, one hand grasp his shoulders like a lifeline and the other tangle in his hair. When he felt her press herself harder against him and her mouth search his, any last bit of control slipped away and he lost himself completely in this moment.

He wasn't sure who pulled away first, whether it was the realization of what had just happened, his or her won conscience, or the sole need for air that separated them, but whatever it was, he hated with a passion. Their heavy breaths mingled together in the night air as they recovered, foreheads leant together, bodies still entwined. Reluctantly, and with more control than he knew he possessed, Fiyero pressed a final lingering kiss to Elphaba's swollen lips before separating himself from her warmth.

"That…" Elphaba turned away to catch her breath. "That was stupid."

"Stupid?" He rounded on her. "How can you kiss me like that and then look me in the eye and call it 'stupid'"

"_You_ kissed _me_, you idiot," she snapped, eyes blazing.

"You weren't exactly beating me off with a stick, were you?" he shot back. "Which just proves to show that you love me too. I know you do. You're just to stubborn to admit it!"

"I am _not_ stubborn!"

"Could've fooled me!" He snapped, towering over her. "So the kiss was to prove something?"

"No!"

"Then what?" With a sigh, he deflated, the fight leaving him entirely. "For Oz's sakes, Elphaba. This is the first I've seen you in over two years. It's Lurlinemas Eve, for crying out loud. I don't want to fight with you."

Her own shoulder sagged, "What do you want, Fiyero?"

"You," he answered softly. Coming to her, her joined his fingers with hers, leaning to press a kiss to her forehead. "You are all I've ever wanted, Elphaba. Why is it so hard to believe that I love you."

"Because you're Fiyero. You're charming, handsome, perfect and I'm…" she paused, bringing her eyes to the ground. "I'm not."

Placing a hand under her chin, he rose her face to his. "You're perfect for me," he said softly, "And that's all that matters." he hesitated slightly, then said, "Let me come with you."

Her head snapped up, "What?"

"let me come with you. Wherever you're going." He was getting excited. "I don't care where, I just want to be with you.'

"Fiyero, no. It's much too dangerous."

'I'm Captain of the Guard, Elphaba. Do you really think a little danger with frighten me?"

She shook her head. "You're crazy."

"Perhaps," he conceded, "but I don't care. I lost you once, Elphaba. I won't take the risk of losing you again."

Sighing, she dropped his hands. "I won't allow it, Fiyero. I won't drag you into this."

"Too late," he remarked. "You dragged me into it the moment you left."

"Then stay out of it now." She was serious. "The knowledge that you and Glinda are alive and happy is enough for me."

"Not for me," Fiyero said, taking her hand. "I'm going with you. Tonight."

"No, you're not" she said, her eyes daring him to defy her. "I want you safe and you won't be as long as I'm a fugitive."

"How long will that be?"

She shrugged, "You expect me to know? I barely know where I'll be tomorrow."

Fiyero was silent for a moment, then said, "Then go, Elphaba. I'll wait for you."

She scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm compromising," he said logically. "We can't be together now, I realize that. But this won't last forever."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because nothing ever does. Someday, we'll see each other again and then," Coming closer, he wrapped her in his arms, holding tightly. "And then, nothing will be able to separate us."

Oh, how she wanted to believe him. 'I want to believe you, Fiyero," she whispered, "But I don't know if I can."

'Don't give up," he told her. "Keep working and remember this night. Remember who you danced with. Your heart is mine, Fae."

Nodding, she whispered, "It's always been yours, Fiyero. Always."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Raising her face closer, he kissed her a final time, committing it to memory. "We will be together, Elphaba. Always."

Her expression held uncertainty. "We _will_, won't we?"

"Elphaba," he chuckled, grasping her to him. "You can see danger coming from a mile away. Can't you see this as well."

She didn't answer, only lifted herself to press her lips to his. Then, she tore away from him, running.

"Elphaba!" He took of after her, catching her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving. You know I can't stay."

"I won't say good-bye. It's too final."

She stopped, "The what do we say?"

"Until we meet again," he said softly. "I love you."

She nodded, covering his hand briefly with her own. "Me too. To both."

"Remember,' Uttering this final word, he released her arm, watching as she disappeared into the darkness. He turned away with a sigh, carrying the memory of her touch with him, smiling as he thought of spinning her in the moonlight, dancing to the distant melody of the orchestra with the rhythm of their beating hearts.


End file.
